I'm Just a Kid
by Kairi21
Summary: DISCONTINUED A new relic has been discovered, the Ragnarok, and now Mint embarks on a quest to claim it. There's just one problem, another enemy is out there to get her and Rue...
1. Default Chapter

Okay it's disclaimer time. I do NOT own Threads of Fate or any of it's  
characters though I really want to. I think the people at Squaresoft do.  
Second, I'm an AMATEUR writer so instead of flaming me please send in  
you're reviews. Thanx.  
P.S.  
I don't own the song "I'm just a kid" by simple plan  
o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
I'm Just a Kid  
  
Chapter I - Forest of Despair and the Abduction  
****Mint's story****  
The forest would have passed for peaceful and serene if it wasn't for the  
sound of screaming and cursing that was being emitted in it. A girl dressed  
in a bizarre looking outfit was busy hitting a tree repeatedly in anger not  
minding the commotion she was causing.  
" How dare he even think about giving my hand in marriage without asking  
for my permission!!!"  
Her orange red hair swaying this way and that, Princess Mint continued to  
rough up the tree. What's worse is she got grounded in the palace coz of  
the fit she threw upon hearing the GOOD NEWS her father, the king, had for  
her at dinner.  
Everything she kept bottled up inside of her was coming out, having a  
forced marriage, not being able to fulfill her dream of conquering the  
world, not being able to tell Rue how she truly felt before he left and  
what's worse none of her friends at Carona had been communicating with her,  
all she could do was continue to thrash the forest within the palace  
I woke up it was seven  
I waited till eleven  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes,  
I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares coz I'm alone  
and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight  
***Mint's Room***  
/Hmm what if I run away again?/ The young princess thought to herself.  
" I could just sneak past those dumb guards and I'll be home free."  
" My dear sister you're not planning to leave the kingdom again are you?"  
Maya, Mint's younger sister, stood at the doorway tapping her foot looking  
sideways at her more arrogant sibling.  
" Go away Maya, I have enough problems as it is and I don't want you to be  
here why don't you go annoy somebody else, like Gramps."  
" Very well, Goodnight Mint."  
" Yeah yeah whatever." With the bedroom door shut, Mint sunk into bed and  
dreamt of her first true love. " Rue."  
And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these four walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time  
I had a good time  
Everyone's got  
Somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me  
here on my own  
What the hell is wrong  
with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and  
I can't fall asleep  
And every night is  
The worst night ever  
That's when it all happened. A shifting shadow caught Mint's attention but  
before she could grab her dual halos from the dresser beside her bed, it  
attacked and she was knocked unconscious.  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Princess Mint, now you're mine."  
****Rue's story****  
(It's been a while since I last visited Carona. I wonder how Klaus and the  
others are doing?) Rue's mood sank as he remembered the person who he fell  
for during his quest to get Valen's relic uh I mean [relic]. (I wonder if  
she even remembers me?.)  
" Rue are you okay?"  
" Uhm sorry Claire it's just I've been."  
" Thinking of Mint again?"  
The doll merely nodded his head trying to hide the redness that was  
spreading across his cheeks.  
Now a worried look was on Claire's face. How was she going to tell Rue the  
news she heard while she was in town yesterday?  
"Um Rue. don't get shocked or do anything rash because of what I'm about to  
tell you ok?  
"Why Claire? What is it?"  
Suddenly Rue's face turned serious.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
I'm just a kid and life is  
A nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that  
It's not fair  
Nobody cares coz I'm alone  
And the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight I'm all alone  
Tonight nobody cares  
Tonight I'm just a kid tonight  
o-o-o-o-o-o  
Okay. this story ended in a cliffhanger coz I am now suffering severe  
writer's block but please drop me a line to say how my first ever ToF fic  
was. I figured I'd start this with a songfic as the first chappy coz I  
really needed to lengthen the story that's all. 


	2. Reminiscence

Tiring though it may be, it's disclaimer time! (Or should I just get on with the fic?) I do NOT own ToF. The people at square do. I am NO writer and the best part is I write for fun.  
  
P.S.  
  
I'd like to thank those guys out there who reviewed the first chappy of my fic. (If it deserves to be called one, man I'm good at depreciating myself.)hope you guys stick with me till I finish this off. but it's okay if you decide not to. How do I turn off the signed reviews only thingy? (Am I allowed to ask questions in my story?)  
  
I'm Just a Kid  
  
Chapter II - Reminiscence  
  
***Mint's story***  
  
/Where am I? / A groan escaped Mint's lips as she lay on the cold damp floor. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted to see in the poorly lit room.  
  
Nothing was to be heard but the steady dripping of water from the low ceiling of the room.  
  
Moving to a better sitting position, she was able to see that the room she was in had only one window from which the light was flooding into the room. There was a coffin like object that rested at the center of the room.  
  
/This place looks similar to the ruins where Maya found Ruenis./ "But if that's it, then that means there must be another doll of Valen here." Mint managed to voice out the rest of her thoughts, which was a habit she picked up after leaving her friends at Carona.  
  
Getting up and remembering the low ceiling, she walked over to the center of the room. To her dissapointment, there was nothing inside.  
  
"Oh well, now to find a way out of here." "Where am I anyway?"  
  
That's when she saw it. A small hole in the wall was to the right of the only window in the room. Mint walked over it this hole and with a few moments of calculating she concluded that she would fit though it.  
  
***Outside the small room*** "Phew that was exhausting."  
  
Princess Mint stood up brushed the dust of her outfit and started to explore the ruins she was in. Not more than a few steps ahead she came face to face with a slab of rock with writings on it. On the other side of the rock came a low hissing sound.  
  
"No way. this couldn't be."  
  
Mint jumped on top of the rock separation to see that it was a flame red lizard-like creature that was producing the hissing sound on the other side.  
  
/If that's what I think it is./ "THEN I MUST BE IN THE UNDERGROUND RUINS NEAR CARONA!!"  
  
Happy at the thought that she was close to the place her heart desired to be in, Mint practically forgot about the enemy under her and was brought back to reality with a surge of flames sent directly towards her.  
  
"Ow. dang that hurt, now you're gonna get it." Reaching behind her to retrieve her weapons, the Dual Halos, Mint realized she left them back at East Heaven. She remembered she didn't come here by herself; the memories of what happened to her after the strange shadow figure abducted her were still unclear.  
  
Jumping back up on the rock Mint attacked the creature with one of her good old powerful jump-kicks. The creature gave a cry of pain and dropped dead on the damp cold floor.  
  
/Maybe there are some parts of these Underground Ruins I haven't been to yet/  
  
Retracing the steps she took so long ago it seemed, Mint made her way to the waterfall within the puzzling mazelike passages of the ruins. Later on, she found herself inside a circular room where there were glowing platforms hovering above her. Still remembering what to do here she jumped on these platforms in order and a soft chime echoed throughout the room.  
  
Taking her to the door above her, the platforms stopped and she hopped off. Mint entered another room with the same looking platforms only this time they were revolving around each other.  
  
Stepping on the gray one with a star symbol, Mint plunged down into the body of clear water beneath the floating platforms but wasn't worried of getting wet. She knew to well this place and knew that this was the way to one of the ateliers she visited long ago in her quest to get the Dewprism, the [relic] created by the great aeon Valen.  
  
Descending much further, the platform on which Mint stood stopped and before her was the path to the atelier but she merely hopped on the black platform beside her. This led her to the old, moldy flight of stairs she had climbed before. At the bottom of the stairs lay the immobile corpse of the skull monster, which chased Mint a long time ago. Seeing this enormous pile of bones and flesh (at least what's left of it's flesh) only reminded Mint of the many times she had been rescued by a certain special someone.  
  
Abandoning the thought, she ran up the flight of steps and reached the top of the staircase. There stood a green plant enveloped in white light. The young princess approached this plant and stupid, as it may seem conversed with it. The Go back Home Plant (That's what she called it anyway) promptly asked her if she wanted to be transported to Carona. The girl nodded and in a flash of white light, the small shops of Carona stood before her. The lights of each shop were on as it was the middle of the night.  
  
" I guess I never noticed how long it took me to get out of those ruins." / Wonder if Klaus has any news bout another relic? /  
  
And there you go, the second chap of my first ever fic. Please give me advice on what to put in next coz honestly; I'm fresh out of ideas. I'm always open for any comments on my chappys so please do review. Oi! * slaps forehead* I just noticed the story's focused on Mint. OK guess that means Rue comes in the next chap. 


	3. News of another relic

Disclaimer and other legal stuff: I DO NOT OWN ToF or it's characters, coz if I did I would own a lot. This fic is all I own therefore I don't own much and I'm new to writing fanfiction so I need feedback. ^_^  
  
Special thanks to: Those guys out there who drop in and read my fic but most of all to those who leave there reviews.  
  
I'm Just a Kid  
  
Chapter III - News of another relic  
  
***Mint's story***  
  
The lights of each petite shop of Carona shone in the dimness of the night. There in the middle of the town square stood that magnificent fountain, the fountain that served as a reminder of the chats Mint used to have with her "partner" during the past quest for the Dewprism. For an unknown reason the young princess could not bring herself to knock on the door of Klaus's shop.  
  
"Guess this place still holds some old memories."  
  
Sitting once again by the fountain as she did many times before, Mint reached into the small bag she always carried with her during travels (she had it on before the incident at East Heaven) and counted the few gold coins she had left.  
  
" Well, I think this would at least get me a room in the hotel for one night."  
  
Turning the coins in her hand Mint watched them glint in the light of the fountain. Then, she stood up and headed towards the hotel.  
  
/Guess Klaus and the rest would have to wait till tomorrow morning. /  
  
***Rue's story***  
  
Three weeks have passed since the princess Mint has gone missing and still no news or information of her whereabouts has reached the Kingdom. A young man has arrived at the palace as a guest of princess Maya.  
  
" Rue, thank you for coming." " Is it true? Has Mint really gone missing?" " So you've heard."  
  
Despite the urgency of the case, Maya still spoke in a calm cool voice as she always did. Rue, still unable to believe the news of Mint's disappearance, remained silent causing the room he and Maya were in to fall eerily silent. Quickly thinking Maya hastily changed the subject noticing how Rue's expression suddenly went from curious to sorrowful.  
  
" You really do like her don't you?" " H-h-huh!? W-well I uuuhm"  
  
Caught of guard by the sudden bringing out of the subject Rue was at a loss for words. Maya just couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the doll turning a deep shade of scarlet as he continued to stammer.  
  
This sudden turn of the topic of conversation left Rue feeling uneasy and so his eyes started darting around the room and he bowed his head focusing his gaze on the floor.  
  
" I-is it r-r-really that obvious?" (Still giggling) " Yes."  
  
At last ceasing to giggle Maya stood up and walked towards the window of the guestroom and stared outside before continuing to talk.  
  
" To tell you the truth. I'm not a bit worried about my sister." " I guess it's because I know she can take care of herself."  
  
Then, turning to face Rue, Maya flipped her hair (so much like her sister's) and flashed him a confident smile. The kind of smile Mint used to give Rue when she was sure of what she was going to do (must run in the family).  
  
" I know nothing on this earth would get rid of my sister that easily. trust me, I tried."  
  
With this last statement, Rue started to laugh. Just then a thought crossed his mind.  
  
" Hey Maya, how are you sure Mint didn't just run away again?" " Would Mint ever leave her Dual Haloes behind?" " Oh."  
  
Rue turns and makes to leave but Maya runs after him and stops him.  
  
" RUE! PLEASE WAIT. I WANT TO COME WITH YOU IN SEARCH FOR MY SISTER!"  
  
Rue just turns around and gives her a small nod and resumes walking away.  
  
" Oh wait I'll just go grab something." And Maya dashes up to Mint's room and takes the Dual Haloes.  
  
/ Thanks for making me feel better Maya. You reminded me of what Mint once told me. " Never give up!" that's what she said and I'm not losing hope now./  
  
***Mint's story***  
  
+Next Morning+  
  
" Well at least my nightmare wasn't about pumpkins this time. why him though?" " Hmph! As if you didn't know.."  
  
Jumping to a better defensive stance, Mint shouted out to the mysterious voice.  
  
" Who's there!!??"  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
That blood-chilling laugh reminded Mint of someone. It was the guy who abducted her!  
  
" IT'S YOU!"  
  
Just then the voice faded and Mint was left in silence. Of course all that yelling in her room would draw attention from the hotel manager.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
" Miss Mint, are you okay in there?"  
  
The strawberry- haired princess let out a sigh.  
  
" Yes I'm fine. I'll be right out."  
  
After footing the bill, the girl left and ran up to Klaus's shop. Elena was the one who led Mint in. Not much has changed with Klaus's appearance. He still wore those spectacles, which only made him look old. And he still wore that warm smile on his face.  
  
" Mint! Thank goodness! You're okay!" " Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Shocked upon hearing how long it's been since she had gone missing, Mint's jaw hang open as her brain registered the possible effects of this news to her family. And then another thought crossed her mind.  
  
/ Hmph! So what do they care. I was going to run away anyway this is all Dad's fault! He was the one who gave my hand in marriage to somebody I don't know without my consent!/  
  
/ Besides, it's better to go looking for another relic then to go back to that castle and stay bored again./  
  
" Hmmm."  
  
Mint suddenly stood up from the couch she was sitting on and jump-spinned. (You know that thing she does when she gets a good idea.)  
  
" I've got it! Klaus I'm not going back home. I'm gonna go look for another relic!" "0_o. But Mint."  
  
Klaus finally gave up trying to convince the young princess to go back home and instead, let her in on his newest findings about a new [relic]. The Ragnarok. The relic created by the great Aeon Dais of Midgard. (Hmm Ragnarok?. Midgard?. ring a bell? It's from the great MMORPG created by a Filipino, Ragnarok! Try it it's a cool game. Requires internet connection though. ^_^)  
  
And there you have it, chappy 3 of my fic. Think I'm getting better at writing stories? Drop me a line! * Kairi kneels down and starts begging PULEEEZ!!!* ^_^  
  
P.S. I most certainly do not own Ragnarok but I do play it a LOT. Try it! It's fun! As a matter of fact it's my obsession aside from fantasizing about Mint and Rue getting together. That's all. Hugs and kisses to all those people out there who actually read my fics thanks a LOT guys! ^_^ 


	4. Quest for the relic Ragnarok, the staff ...

Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own ToF or Ragnarok coz if I did there would be a ToF part two where Mint and Rue get together and I would be a level 100 Priest. *Kairi starts ranting in dragon* (well what did you expect? I'm the dragon princess). Full name: Kairi21 the dragon princess.^_^  
  
Special Thanks to: Nako-chan, Crowphoenix, Marowe and to Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou. you guys are the reason I keep writing ^_^  
  
I'm Just a Kid  
  
Chapter IV - Quest for the [relic] Ragnarok, the staff of the Gods  
  
" YEAH! Midgard continent here I come!"  
  
" Mint. don't you want to hear the facts about the relic first."  
  
The strawberry haired teen (15 in my story) couldn't contain her excitement and started dancing while clapping her hands. After doing her "victory dance" Mint turned to Klaus and said.  
  
" Ok Klaus what are the facts?"  
  
*Clears throat * " Yes well let's see."  
  
" The great Aeon Dais created a relic a billion times more powerful than the alleged Dewprism of Valen. It served as a weapon against Loki during the Great Battle of the Aesir, the principal race of Norse Gods, against the power of Hel, the queen of the underworld. Unfortunately Dais wasn't able to control its powers considering she was only a God. The [relic] was broken into four orbs. Before taking her last breath, Dais created four dolls but being half God, she was only able to make them half human. the Humes. They where called the chosen four. Each Hume having it's own magical strengths have vowed to guard the orbs from anyone who dares to use the Ragnarok and it's immense power. To this day nobody knows where the orbs are but legend has it that the answers as to where they are hidden are found within Dais' Atelier in the ruins of Morroc."  
  
" I visited the continent of Midgard recently that's why I haven't been keeping in touch. I found Dais' atelier and found this written on the wall of her sleeping chamber written in what seems to be blood. The blood was red as Aeons are still mortal yet hers had a golden glow to it. must be because she was part God. anyway it said."  
  
FOUR DRAGONS, FOUR ORBS IN MIDGARD DO DWELL BY EARTH, BY WATER, BY TEMPEST AND BY FLAME THESE FOUR TREASURES ARE GUARDED QUITE WELL THOUGH EACH HAS A FLAW, NOT ALL ARE THE SAME. IF RAGNAROK SEEK YE THEN TRAVELER TO THEE I TELL TIS YOURE TASK TO HEAD OUT AND FOUR ORBS YOU MUST CLAIM SEEK FIRST MY FRIEND WHO IS REFFERD TO AS FANCY MEL WHO FOR HER ELEGANCE HAS GAINED FAME.  
  
" 0_0 . F-F-Fancy M-Mel!??" " SHE KNOWS FANCY MEL!!??"  
  
Professor Klaus adjusted his spectacles that slid off to the end of his nose due to the impact of his reaction towards the " shocking" revelation.  
  
" Ahem yes well I guess that means you'll have to ."  
  
Before Klaus could even finish his sentence, Mint was out of the basement and racing towards the gates that separated Carona from the vicious monsters out in the forest.  
  
But before Mint could push the switch that opens them.  
  
" MINT YOU"RE HERE!!!"  
  
Spinning around to see who it was, Mint came face to face with a small golden haired boy who was LITERALLY flying towards her.  
  
" MINT YOU"RE BACK!!! ELENA TOLD ME YOU WHERE HERE I MISSED YOU AND RUE A LOT."  
  
tears of joy began to stream down Prima's cheeks and so after the joyous reunion, Prima stopped crying and asked.  
  
" Where's Rue?"  
  
" Sorry Prima, Rue's not with me this time."  
  
" Oh."  
  
Not that the spunky girl had grown soft but she had gotten attached to the little doll through her past travels. Quickly thinking of a way to cheer him up, Mint invited Prima to come along with her to Mel's atelier.  
  
***Rue's story***  
  
Rue and Maya finally reached Carona and of course paid Klaus and Mira a visit.  
  
" 0_o Rue! How nice of you to visit."  
  
TIME OWT!!!  
  
* Scene freezes and a Chibi Mint pops out of nowhere kissing a Rue plushy like there was no tomorrow and a Chibi Maya walks up behind her*  
  
AHEM!!!  
  
" What!!? Oh hehehe."* chibi Mint blushes and throws the Rue plushy out of sight*  
  
" Yes well we are here to deliver a message from the authoress." " What why? Where is she!!?"  
  
* Scream of a terrified Rue and an evil dragonish laughter in the background*  
  
RUE-CHAN!!?  
  
HAHAHAHAHA RUE IS MINE MINE MINE ALL MINE!!! * Chibi Mint runs to her beloved Rue's rescue*  
  
" Yes well where was I. oh yeah Kairi asked me to deliver this message to the readers seeing that she is uum busy with some important things."  
  
NO. MINT SAVE ME PLEEASE!!!  
  
RUE!!  
  
MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
" Kairi the dragon princess is extremely sorrythat her fic is boring so many people and she says it may not be long before she takes this fic off FF .net." " So. PEOPLE PLEASE DON'T LET HER DO THAT I BARELY EVEN CAME OUT IN THE FIC YET SEND IN REVIEWS ( like what Crowphoenix did), FLAMES HECK EVEN AN INSULT WOULD DO JUST DO SOMETHING!!!"  
  
* Breaks down and cries causing a hell of a flood* WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
MINT!!!.RUE!!!  
  
MWUAHAHAHA!!! 0_0 * looks around her*  
  
" Oh yeah on with the fic!"  
  
"0_o Rue, Maya how nice of you to visit you just missed Mint."  
  
" M-Mint was here!!??" " M-Mint was here!!??"  
  
And so professor Klaus explains to the silver haired youth and princess Maya about Mint's arrival and sudden departure and about the Ragnarok [relic].  
  
Yup it's another cliff hanger. ran out of ideas though here's a little preview of the next chappy. Pls R&R!!!  
  
*** Far away in Midgard continent***  
  
" Ruen what's taking you guys so long come on pick up the pace!" " She's a bit on the hyper side today isn't she?"  
  
Unlike Valen's dolls, Dais decided on making her Humes look different from each other and likewise posses their own differences.  
  
" Hey you two hurry up!!!"  
  
Raen a child no older than Prima doll had lavender hair that reached up to her knees in length. Raen ran up ahead with her long robes flying in the wind. Being the guardian of the Tempest, Raen would always pass by with a gentle breeze of wind. The only indications of the Humes being half human were the bright blue jewels on their foreheads.  
  
"She got that from master Dais if you'd ask me."  
  
Ruen the only male the oldest and therefore most mature of the three, always had a warm radiant smile on his face. Unlike Raen, Ruen was calm and patient. He had crimson red hair which he kept tied in a ponytail behind him. Ruen was the guardian of the Flame. Around one of his arms was strapped a small red orb which glowed in the darkness of Glast Heim ( Dunno if that's how you spell it)  
  
Rei, the guardian of Earth, wore a magnificent robe of moss green that trailed behind her as her light footsteps echoed throughout the walls of G.H. Her flowing hair was a shade of green. A chocker around her neck possessed a dark green orb, which like Ruen's released a glow enough to put one into a trance.  
  
The child Raen stopped running so suddenly that her robe trailing behind her crumpled in folds beneath her feet. A pair of purple ribbons held her hair in two buns on the left and right side of her head and a purple orb rested on the ribbon on her back, which was tied around her waist. Twirling around to face Ruen and Rei the child asked.  
  
" Who are we looking for again?" " The guardian of Water." 


	5. Chapter V Journey to Glast Heim the cast...

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok, ToF or any of the places and items mentioned in this fic. The only characters I own are Rei, Ruen and Raen.  
  
Special thanks to: Marowe for trying to stop me from erasing this fic from the face of the Internet. You've been my inspiration to keep writing.  
  
I'm Just a Kid  
  
Chapter V - Journey to Glast Heim; the castle of darkness part I  
  
*** Far away in Midgard continent***  
  
" Ruen what's taking you guys so long come on pick up the pace!" " She's a bit on the hyper side today isn't she?"  
  
Unlike Valen's dolls, Dais decided on making her Humes look different from each other and likewise posses their own differences.  
  
" Hey you two hurry up!!!"  
  
Raen a child no older than Prima doll had lavender hair that reached up to her knees in length. Raen ran up ahead with her long robes flying in the wind. Being the guardian of the Tempest, Raen would always pass by with a gentle breeze of wind. The only indications of the Humes being half human were the bright blue jewels on their foreheads.  
  
"She got that from master Dais if you'd ask me."  
  
Ruen the only male the oldest and therefore most mature of the three, always had a warm radiant smile on his face. Unlike Raen, Ruen was calm and patient. He had crimson red hair which he kept tied in a ponytail behind him. Ruen was the guardian of the Flame. Around one of his arms was strapped a small red orb which glowed in the darkness of Glast Heim ( Dunno if that's how you spell it)  
  
Rei, the guardian of Earth, wore a magnificent robe of moss green that trailed behind her as her light footsteps echoed throughout the walls of G.H. Her flowing hair was a shade of green. A chocker around her neck possessed a dark green orb, which like Ruen's released a glow enough to put one into a trance.  
  
The child Raen stopped running so suddenly that her robe trailing behind her crumpled in folds beneath her feet. A pair of purple ribbons held her hair in two buns on the left and right side of her head and a purple orb rested on the ribbon on her back, which was tied around her waist. Twirling around to face Ruen and Rei the child asked.  
  
" Who are we looking for again?" " The guardian of Water."  
  
***Mel's Atelier*** Speeding past Carona forest, Mint followed the path to Mel's atelier. Passing the section of the forest which was bathed in pink light indicated she was within the atelier's territory. Looking much like candy, stars and other "cute" objects lay scattered around the large pink plot of land. Even the ground felt soft and fluffy.  
  
Normally Mint would hear the thud of her traveling boots impacting on the ground of any place on the small island but Mel's land was different. Soft ringing sounds would be heard instead. If Mint hadn't been here before such a bizarre atmosphere would have definitely shocked her.  
  
(A/N Someone mentioned in one of their reviews that my romance factor is a bit forced so I'm gonna insert some reflection thingies to deepen the mushy stuff ^_^)  
  
/ Man, would I have loved this place if I were still around seven./ / Back when my fave color was still pink. /  
  
Hopping on to star-shaped platform that served as an elevator to Mel's house, Mint continued to wonder how a person was able to live in such a fancy place.  
  
***Glast Heim***  
  
Young and active, Raen continued to run around the hall. The sounds of her steps were bouncing off the majestic yet worn out walls of Glast Heim.  
  
Concerned of drawing the attention of monsters around the area, Rei called out to her.  
  
"If you don't stop making that noise you are going to give our position away to the monsters roaming this place."  
  
Just then, a LARGE mare appeared in front of the child. It was engulfed in black and violet flames. Focusing it's crimson red eyes on Raen, it raised itself upon it's hind legs and attempted to trample the small child with it's mighty front legs.  
  
The child merely stood still and stared at the creature that appeared before her as Ruen ran between them both and slaughtered the Nightmare with a powerful explosion of flames that was emitted from the arm his elemental orb was strapped on.  
  
" Told you so."  
  
Wise Rei knew it was best to leave Ruen be whenever he gives Raen a scolding.  
  
/ It's best that I stay out of this/  
  
" Raen! I told you not to run too far ahead of us because this place is full of DANGEROUS monsters like the one that just appeared!"  
  
Raen, like any other normal child, hated being scolded and so she sulked and pouted the rest of the trip to find the 4rth Hume, the Water guardian.  
  
/ Hmph! I could have wiped that thing out in 5 seconds if I just mastered controlling this Tempest orb./  
  
Rei and Raen were now both behind Ruen and were following his lead. Hoping to brighten the younger one a little, Rei tried to explain to Raen the purpose of the telling off she got a few minutes before.  
  
" Raen you know perfectly well why you got scolded a few minutes ago right?" " It's because Ruen and I care a lot for you and therefore don't like the thought of you getting in trouble."  
  
".." " Really?"  
  
" Absolutely!"  
  
" Okay! I guess I better go to him and apologize now"  
  
This last remark left a smile on Rei's lips and she watched Raen regain her joyful disposition and walk up to Ruen. The two looked happy with what they were talking about though Rei couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
***Mel's Atelier***  
  
Coming to a halt the star Mint was standing on stopped in front of a house. This house looked as if it were straight out of a fairytale for it was covered in numerous fancy decorations. Mint walked up to the door and started knocking on it.  
  
Instead of hearing the typical door knock, a peculiar soft ringing sound was emitted by the door instead.  
  
/ C'mon Mel open this door already, all this pink is gonna make me sick/  
  
After the fifth knock, the door finally opened and there stood a woman who definitely suited the adjective "fancy".  
  
She wore a "poofy" dress and on her head rested a big hat topped with what looked like bunny ears. Around her fluttered to creatures that looked like cat's faces with bat wings.  
  
" Mint! I suspected you'd come by here again one day. come in!"  
  
***Inside Mel's atelier***  
  
Mel sat on a large thing that looked like a mushroom positioned at the center of the room. The inside of Mel's home was no different then the environment outside. The pink glow still remained and candy like objects still remained dispersed around the area. A weird pink bird with a large bill fluttered around the room while the cat-like creatures still continued to fly around Mel.  
  
" Mel I came here because I wanted to ask ya something."  
  
" Go ahead ask me."  
  
Mel waited in patience for the question so important Mint had to travel through Carona forest just to hear her answer to it.  
  
" Mel. did ya ever know someone named Dais"  
  
This question seemed to surprise Mel and suddenly her face turned from smiley to serious.  
  
" Why do you ask and what do you know about her?"  
  
/ Some people are just plain weird ya ask them a question and they answer ya with another question./  
  
" Answer my question first."  
  
" Yes I do know Dais of Midgard."  
  
A/N Yeheeey! I actually finished another chappy! Thanks to Crowphoenix for not letting me give up on continuing my story and to Maeleene for urging me to write it's continuation. As I am a newbie at writing stories my imagination is quite shallow and I am now asking for any suggestions on what to put in it next. My story has no plot and is just based on the system. " What I imagine, I type" so, pls. drop me a line.  
  
P.S. I just found out the meaning of A/N so I am a really slow thinker. anyway this is what will come out in the next chappy hope you enjoy reading my fic! ^_^  
  
***Somewhere in G.H.***  
  
After walking for what seemed a long time to Raen she finally saw changes in the surroundings. Aside from the fog getting thicker, she found that the walls were now bordered in royal blue and gold colors. The monsters seemed to be all over the place too, it's as if each corner they turned there was a monster waiting to lunge at them.  
  
Much to her relief she was accompanied by two very good fighters who seemed to be more than a match for the many horrors of the dark castle.  
  
" This must be where the Water guardian is resting." " Ruen why do we have to find him/her anyway?"  
  
The only male of the trio continued to look on to make sure there were no monsters as he answered the child's questions.  
  
" We have to awaken the 4rth Hume so we can protect the Ragnarok's orbs and the Yggdrasil together."  
  
" Oh." 


	6. The secret of Morroc Ruins the completio...

Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ragnarok, the hit online game in the Philippines. I also do NOT own any of the characters of the P.S. game Threads of Fate a.k.a. Dewprism.  
  
A/N The authoress of this fic would like to take this opportunity to inform the public that. One can only imagine so much in between juggling her ever so steady dropping grades that I rarely get to immerge myself in the fantasy I have continually been living for the past chapters. I sincerely apologize for the slight lag in my updating. Also, my enthusiasm in finishing this, my first fan fiction, has long subsided and therefore I am looking for inspiration. (God, I've been ranting again.) Anywayz here's the next chappy! ^_^  
  
I'm Just a Kid  
  
Chapter VI - the secret of Morroc ruins; completion of the Guardians  
  
***Mel's atelier***  
  
" I should have known Mint."  
  
" You're after another relic again aren't you?"  
  
In Mint's point of view, the look on Mel's face wasn't a good sign. Since when has Mel NOT attempted to stop her from continuing her "dangerous" pursuit of relics after all?  
  
/ I know what you're thinking Mel and whatever you say ain't gonna stop me from getting this relic. Hmph! I may have given Rue the Dewprism but this one's MNE!/  
  
" By the malicious look on you're face I'd say you still haven't thrown away you're plans for world domination."  
  
Quite distressed with the stubbornness of the enigma that was Mint, Mel could do nothing but give in to the seemingly never-ending ranting of the young Princess. Some things never change as Mel still caused a mini explosion to pop in front of the spirited youths face to emphasize the danger of the situation. Mint though, had grown quite observant of others despite her self-centeredness and simply jumped aside to avoid contact with the "pop".  
  
/Nice try Mel, I saw that comin too./  
  
Mint flipped her hair and flashed Mel a VERY confident grin and spoke.  
  
" There is no way I'm fallin for that again Mel. I also know you're gonna try and stop me from proceeding with my plans but lets just skip the warnings and get down ta business shall we?"  
  
" Mel I want ya ta tell me everything you know of this Aeon Dais coz ya know I'm not takin no for an answer."  
  
Flabbergasted and quite impressed Mel answered Mint.  
  
" Aye-yi-yi (A/N weird expression ^_^) Mint you are impossible. okay I'll tell you all I know of Dais of Midgard."  
  
And so commenced a lengthy history. BORING history lesson for Mint.  
  
/ I never liked my history of magic and sorcery lessons./  
  
Suddenly realizing she was actually taking in what Mel was going on and on about Mint contemplated more about herself.  
  
/ Hey maybe I have changed a bit since I left home. what am I thinking? Of course I've changed! It's been how many years before I returned to my spoiled life, I never really quite got used to being pampered again. /  
  
Growing up on your own could be depressing and confusing. ( A/N I can't recall how many years it took Mint to find the relic she was after before so I think it was 2 years.) At age 13 Mint was pushed out of her home. Though to others this may seem insignificant to the authoress it is. Being spoiled all her life, the sudden change of her situation was tragic.  
  
Jolting back to reality, Mint processed what Mel's story led to. Likewise Mel noticed something that was missing.  
  
/ Now I know why Mint's "Mintyness" seemed incomplete./  
  
" Mint, where are you're weapons?"  
  
Once again remembering the absence of her weapons of choice, the dual haloes, the princess's thoughts ventured back to the castle. To the mysterious shadowed figure and his blood-chilling maniacal laughter.  
  
" Back at the castle."  
  
***Klaus' shop***  
  
/ Why am I even so worried about Mint? Maybe its because we haven't seen each other for a long time?/  
  
Rue lost himself once more in his own thoughts as he did once long before the rebirth of Claire. Not long after reuniting with Claire and heading back to his home, he felt incomplete still. Sharing his feelings with Claire helped a bit, though he still felt like something was missing.  
  
Klaus sensed the sadness in Rue's eyes. (Excuse the bad joke i.e. rue=sadness. ^_^) The professor chose to simply continue his discussion regarding the Ragnarok to Mint's younger sister, Maya, knowing how emotionally unstable the boy could be. After the doctor explained what he knew of the relic he told the two where the person where seeking was.  
  
" Thank you professor we'll leave immediately see you later."  
  
And so Rue and Maya ran out to Carona forest on their way to Mel's place,Maya still clutching the dual haloes.  
  
***Glast Heim***  
  
The young child Raen stood inside a large circular room. The walls of which were bordered in extravagant colors of blue and gold. This room strangely didn't appear to be as wrecked as the halls of the dark castle; even the fog seemed thicker in here. A soft blue glow engulfed the small chamber and Raen saw it was coming from a floating marine blue orb. The object was floating over a small body of water at the center of the chamber, which didn't appear to be deep.  
  
She decided to come closer to it.  
  
" Raen, don't move!"  
  
Befuddled the youngster turned to Rei to ask why but her question was answered almost immediately as Ruen nudged the closest rock on the floor forward. It dropped down a large chasm undetectable due to the heavy fog. The party was in fact standing on the edge of a cliff and one wrong step could mean sure death.  
  
" That was a close one!"  
  
" How are we supposed to get to it?"  
  
It was after all Raen's nature to be inquisitive though there was no time for the others to answer as an aggressive monster immerged from the bottom of the lake. The beast was in the form of a person wearing a hat of which a piece of paper dangled enshrouding the beasts face in mystery. Speed seemed to be the specialty of such a monster for it traveled the gap between the group and itself in less time it took for all three Humes to jump out of the way. The monster bounced up and down in a zombie-like manner, it's drenched attire dripping.  
  
" It's a Munak!"  
  
" Watch out for it's fast attacks!"  
  
Complications arose, as the fighters didn't know where to land due to the fog therefore making jumping and running around dangerous. Thinking fast Ruen concentrated his powers in front and bellowed.  
  
FIRE WALL!!!  
  
Immediately burning pillars of flame surrounded the three setting them apart from their attacker. Enraged the monster attempted to break through only succeeding in setting itself ablaze. The battle ended as the Munak rested on the ground reduced to a pile of ash.  
  
***Mel's atelier***  
  
Mel just finished giving Mint the facts and instantly Mint thanked her and turned to leave.  
  
" Mint, I have one more thing to tell you."  
  
" What is it this time Mel? I'm kinda in a hurry ya know."  
  
" Be careful okay?"  
  
The cherry pink haired girl turned to Mel and flipped her hair one last time.  
  
" Don't worry nothing can hurt me."  
  
Shutting the door behind her, Mint ran once more across the hot pink landscape.  
  
/ The sooner I get out of here the better. MY EYES, THEY BURN!/  
  
As fate may have it the confident Princess took a different route then that she took upon visiting Mel causing herself and Rue to miss coming together with each other.  
  
Special thanks to all the readers out there you people are just too kind. ^_^  
  
A/N YEEEEESSS! Another chapter up! I apologize once more for the delayed update and I'm very sorry my chapters are too short. I just need to cut them to smaller pieces coz, I need more writing practice. Pls. R&R and thanks once more to the readers. ^_^  
  
P.S. There's no preview on this chap coz I'm fresh out of dream. ^_^ 


	7. The secret of Morroc ruins The child beh...

------ This is where my Disclaimer should be located-------  
  
A/N Unfortunately I'm a lazy person besides, people out there can easily realize I don't own anything of value. aside from my IMAGINATION.  
  
(So please don't sue.) Hence, I started writing my first fan fiction. I am an AMATEUR writer so please excuse my inexperienced and obviously inferior story writing style. Thanks. ^_^  
  
Special thanx to: The faithful reviewers. I really appreciate you're molding me into a better storywriter so I can someday join the better authors and authoresses in their glory. Most of all I would like to thank Crowphoenix who has constantly been checking in on my work and dropping me advice.  
  
P.S. I do NOT own anything in this fic aside from the newly introduced characters at Glast Heim. On with the fic! ^_^  
  
I'm Just a Kid  
  
Chapter VII - The secret of Morroc Ruins; The child behind the mask  
  
***Inside Carona***  
  
The sky was painted a dark crimson with a tinge of black by the time Mint returned to the small town of Carona. It was dark for much time had passed by since the great ball of fire in the sky had kissed the earth. The traveler had gotten considerably tired due to that fact that pounding pollywogs and sabertooths wasn't exactly easy without weapons still, she managed. Though all that time she used to get back to Carona was not wasted as she concluded on what to do next on the way there.  
  
Now, she had another excuse to go bother Rue. To go ask (A/N more like force ^_^) him to help her retrieve the newly discovered relic.  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
" Rue! Finally got up huh? You were sleeping for so long I thought you were gonna die in bed."  
  
/ Actually I was worried sick but I can't tell you that can I? /  
  
" Thanks for worrying about me"  
  
" What are you talking about? I wasn't worried about you. Why should I be?"  
  
/ Let's just hope he doesn't notice my face turning red.not like he would really care if I worried or not. He's got his Claire back./ / Wait a minute, did he just seem disappointed?! Great now I'm hallucinating. /  
  
" Well I guess this is it, I'm leaving."  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
/ Why would he want to know where I'm going. nah he's just being nice./  
  
" I'm going back home. Maya's gone back so I might as well, too. I haven't been back for two years. My ship's leaving in a few minutes. After I kick back and relax for a while, I'm gonna go [relic] hunting again. I'm gonna find a [relic] that is far more powerful than the Dewprism. THEN THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!  
  
Then there was the promise..  
  
" Hey Rue!"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" You'd better help me on my next [relic] hunt okay?"  
  
This left Rue in a state of shock but he somehow managed to get some words out of his mouth..  
  
" What?! Why?"  
  
" Because you owe me. You got Claire back with the Dewprism and I got nothing. It's not fair I worked just as hard, and you got all the reward! So, next time, you gotta help me make my wish come true!"  
  
The silver haired boy hesitated and answered.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" If find out anything about any relic, I'll contact you. Okay seeya!"  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Surprisingly, something held her back. Something prevented her from doing so. This something was herself. Was it fear? Fear of what anyway? Mint just didn't know. She could just say it was her selfishness and pass the blame on to her stubbornness yet; she would know that stubbornness was just a mask. A mask she put on to escape most realities that are too hard to cope with. It was indeed a part of her but it wasn't at all her whole true self.  
  
She admitted it. She was stubborn and may seem like she didn't care about the others but, the truth is she did. Her dream of world domination was actually an obsession. A quest to rid herself of all these worldly problems that she alone couldn't handle. Selfishness was naturally a side effect of this obsession. No one should beat her to her dream, her ultimate goal in life and so; she seeks a relic once more. alone.  
  
/ I guess I'll just send Klaus a letter explaining everything. I'm going ahead!/  
  
With a few arrangements and forcing ^_^, Mint was on a ship headed for the Midgard continent before the first glistening star appeared in the night sky. She left the letter for Klaus with Devin, the guy at the docks who fished her out of the water not so long ago on the quest for the Dewprism.  
  
***Rue's story***  
  
Disappointment was one word for it. He had just missed Mint who was in fact at Mel's just a few minutes ago. She told him she ran out in hurry without saying where she was going.  
  
" What I do know is she's out to get another relic and you know Mint. There's no stopping her. I suppose she's probably of to the Midgard continent since that's where the Ragnarok was created."  
  
Mel was not at all surprised Rue was here to visit her too. Wherever Mint was Rue was bound to be there. It just made sense that's it.  
  
" Don't worry Rue. She's got to be back in the town of Carona already. That's where you guys rest anyway."  
  
Mel let these words out to Rue with a smile for she knew he would soon catch up with Mint. The boy thanked her and walked out of her home. Outside sitting on one of the stars, which were scattered around the pink land, was Maya, still clutching on to her sisters prized weapons. Reading the expression on Rue's face she now knew Mint wasn't there anymore.  
  
" That's okay Rue. We might meet up with her back in Carona. Come, let us return."  
  
*** Glast Heim***  
  
The blue orb glowed with much more intensity now and the fog began to thin out. Raen could at least make out the outlines of the cliff they were standing on. There was nothing but water below and the question still remained. How do they get to the orb?  
  
" Look! The orbs changing it's shape!"  
  
It was true as the shiny blue ball suddenly morphed into a human's shape. (A/N Think Atlantis the lost empire. ^_^) The glowing creature rose from the water and flew straight towards Raen.  
  
The light glare finally left Ruen's eyes and there before him stood the fourth Hume, The water guardian.  
  
" I AM RAN PROTECTOR OF THE LIFE FORCE; WATER ELEMANT. WELCOME RUEN PROTECTER OF THE SPIRIT; FLAME ELEMENTAL."  
  
***Mint's story***  
  
There stood Princess Mint of East Heaven kingdom, alone once more in an unknown land, The Midgard continent.  
  
A guard next to the gate she entered greeted her.  
  
" Welcome to the city of Prontera the central city of the Midgard continent. Please proceed to the castle to clarify what job class you are thank you."  
  
Prontera city had streets of cold stone and wasn't at all as small and quiet as Carona was. Shops of all kinds where to be seen on the left and right sides of the paved stone pathway to the castle. The heart of Prontera was a bustling place full of complete strangers selling things Mint has never before or heard of.  
  
" There it is Prontera castle. not as good as my own but not bad."  
  
The castle's exterior was composed of dark shades of gray and other dull colors yet the interior held colorful explosions of royal blue red and gold. The floor was carpeted and golden chandeliers hung from the marvelously painted ceilings.  
  
Prontera castle was packed full of novices waiting eagerly to know what job class they belonged to. At the very back of the room stood the silent and kind Acolytes. The Swordsmen where a more open and loud group. Mages roamed the castle with their heads held high sporting snobbish looks while Archers mingled with Merchants hunting for good bargains and deals on weaponry.  
  
Mint left the castle with a few items given to her according to her job class. She was a Mage. Finding an Inn to stay in for a while, the young princess settled down to rest from her long trip. It had taken a whole week for the ship to reach the Midgard continent and she still hadn't heard from Klaus. Tomorrow she would set out for Morroc to visit the atelier of the creator of the staff of the Gods.  
  
A/N A cliffhanger oooh the joy! ^_^ Gomen nasai people. I just ran out of ideas again. I will update as soon as possible. Till then my reviews page will welcome any reviews from the readers. Thank you.  
  
P.S. To Vivi239 Yes I do play Ragna! I'd die for Ragna! I'm a Ragna addict!!! ^_^ 


	8. The secret of Morroc ruins City of the b...

------Standard Disclaimer applied here-----  
  
A/N Hello people! I'm here again and would like to inform you all that from this point on I'm not gonna be writing the disclaimer anymore coz it's quite understood this poor person owns nothing of value. So ya won't get anything from me even if ya brought me ta court...^_^  
  
Special Thanx to: Flame of Fiction and CrowPhoenix who reviewed yet once again! ^_^ You have NO idea how much I appreciate those who actually bother to correct me (AS MUCH A WASTE OF THEIR TIME THAT IS) coz they show that they do care so go ahead and point out my errors after all I AM just human and I'll do my best to correct them...  
  
"To err is human to forgive divine..."  
  
P.S. I would like to point out that I'm still unsure of my Ragnarok places e.g. Glast Heim... I think it's Glast Helm... ^_^  
  
I'm Just a Kid  
  
Chapter VIII- The secret of Morroc ruins; City of the burning sun  
  
***Prontera Inn***  
  
Unlike Prontera castle, the Inn was quite less decorated. It was still bigger than the Inn back at Carona though, and it was packed full of travelers and merchants.  
  
/ Why did that guy at the castle seem so surprised with my job class? No big deal... after all, I DO use Magic... hmmm let's see.../  
  
***Flashback***  
  
The guy at the application room pulled Mint to one side of the room wearing a suspicious look on his face. He spoke in a hushed tone, which irritated the Princess all the more...  
  
"Amazing a-are y-y-you sure y-you're just a-a n-novice miss Mint?"  
  
"OF COURSE I AM! I just got to the Midgard continent..."  
  
"Impossible! You've got the skill of a wizard... NO even better!!!"  
  
***end of flashback***  
  
/ What the hell is a wizard!!??... / These were the last thoughts in her head before she lost the battle and succumbed to her sleepiness. The girl didn't even bother to dress into her sleeping clothes. (If she brought any...)  
  
***next morning***  
  
"DAMN! I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm running late on schedule! I'll never get to Morroc like this!"  
  
It wasn't like Mint at all to oversleep when she knew she was getting one step closer to her ultimate goal, WORLD DOMINATION. Immediately, Mint jumped out of bed and straitened out the wrinkles on her royal blue tunic. Reflexively, she reached out to the spot she would normally keep her weapons when she slept at an inn (A/N which was quite often ^_^), only to be once more reminded of their absence. The traveler/warrior felt uneasy without them but quickly proceeded to the innkeeper and settled her bill before rushing out into the busy streets of Prontera city.  
  
Stretching out in the morning sun the young princess set out for the Sograt dessert.  
  
***After 1 hour of walking***  
  
"DRAT! I've been walking around for quite a while now and still nothing but grass and trees surround me! THIS SUCKS!"  
  
The girl couldn't help but curse for she was used to the short walks needed past Carona forest to get to a specific destination. Midgard continent was MUCH bigger than that and Prontera field was filled with monsters which added to her fatigue. Most of these said monsters were aggressive pink blobs of slime commonly known as Porings.  
  
As if on cue a warm wind washed over the lone figure and Mint observed sand grains mingled with the once soft loamy soil. Within a few steps she was no longer surrounded by trees and was faced by miles and miles of sand. (Complete with the hazy effect called a mirage coz of the sun... ^_~)  
  
"Finally! I've reached Sograt dessert!"  
  
***Rue's story***  
  
Mint was not in Carona by the time Rue and Maya returned (as if THAT wasn't obvious ^_~).  
  
He was sitting once more in the basement at Klaus' shop waiting for the Professor to finish reading the letter Mint left with Devin, the man at the docks. Next to him was Maya who was fidgeting with her sister's powerful yet curious looking weapons.  
  
"Her letter says she went ahead to Midgard continent to visit Dais' atelier."  
  
Confusion was written all over the face of professor Klaus, this was because he couldn't understand why on Earth Mint would want to go to Midgard without even waiting to meet up with Rue. It just made sense that even she, with her selfishness or without it, would wait to once more team up with Rue who she "forced" to vow to help her out in her next attempt to acquire a powerful [relic].  
  
"Professor do you think it would be advisable for Rue and I to pursue my sister?"  
  
Maya's question was all it took to break the eerie silence caused by the confusion of the princess' somewhat erratic behavior. It just wasn't in Mint's character to leave without informing Klaus personally of her departure. Nevertheless the professor adjusted his glasses and said...  
  
"Maya I think it would be best if you remain here in Carona. Rue is capable enough to find Mint and give her weapons back to her."  
  
"I have already been to the Midgard continent and I know you will find it quite difficult to travel across the vast land itself. There are many dangerous monsters roaming the land."  
  
After saying this, Klaus handed Rue a map of Midgard and gave him information on where Mint was headed. He also gave Rue some useful knowledge on the different natures of the monsters that inhabited each of the places on the map. With his supplies set (A/N including Mint's haloes) and after sending a letter to Claire informing her of where he was going, Rue set out on a ship to the Midgard continent.  
  
***Glast Heim***  
  
The four Humes created by the known demi-God, Dais, now stood and surrounded the tree of life (A/N to all ppol out there who played Legend of Legaia no, it's not the Lifa tree ^_~), The Yggdrasil.  
  
It was rumored all around the continent that a leaf from this tree possessed enough power to revive a dead person that was why it was so much sought after. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy to find so many travelers gave up looking for it.  
  
Upon awakening the fourth and last Hume, Ruen and his companions were now at the second phase of their duty. To protect the Ragnarok from falling into the wrong hands, this was their purpose in life, the reason why Dais created them and they were going to fulfill their duty to all costs. A decision among the four was made, they were to split up and scatter around the Midgard continent to avoid others from completing the Ragnarok and unleashing its immense powers on the world...  
  
A/N And there you have it the umm eighth chapter. I am SO sorry if it took so long for me to update because I was really flooded in school work and my summer chores kept me away from the P.C. Pls R&R and I will try to update sooner and maybe even lengthen the chapters though I'm not promising anything.  
  
Thanx to all the reviewers and pls keep reading. ^_~ 


	9. The secret of Morroc ruins City of the b...

------Standard Disclaimer applied here-----

A/N Kairi21 here! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this fic (guess I was too busy with school stuff and my other fic, the Ragna Rockers) Here's the next chappy and please R&R...

Special Thanx to: All the reviewers and the peepz at the Neoforum for inspiring me to continue writing. I owe you guys a lot!

I'm Just a Kid

Chapter IX- The secret of Morroc ruins; City of the burning sun II 

Mint's story

It's been hours since the princess had seen any clue of vegetation and she was currently surrounded by nothing but sand. Overhead, the sun continued to burn brightly as if it was determined to melt the lone traveler on the spot.

"Aaaaargh! Where the hell IS Morroc city anyway!!? I think I'm lost..." Poor Mint couldn't take the heat anymore. She felt like she was being cooked alive inside a huge oven. (A/N Trust me Sograt desert is THAT vast )

"Hmmmm...Let's see. Where did I put that map the old geezer at Prontera castle gave me?"

While Mint was busy rummaging through her items, a peculiar squawking sound rose from beyond the horizon over the sand hill Mint was climbing. The sounds grew louder and louder as if the source was coming closer to the princess. Suddenly, a giant yellow bird came into the mage's view. It was the size of an ostrich with feet that looked powerful enough to crush a child's weak body frame.

/Big bird... wait a minute the guy at the castle told me what that is. What was it again, a Paco?/

"Ah! It's a Pecopeco!" Mint let out a small gasp and pointed to the creature.

The Pecopeco, as Mint learned about back in Prontera, lived in the desert areas close to the palm trees. It was one means of transportation for the Knights at the castle and for the traveling merchants.

The princess jumped on the bird's back managing to grab a hold of the feathers around its neck to keep her from falling off. She had no choice but to hold on as the large fowl began charging at any random direction desperately trying to throw off the enemy on it's back. It's clawed feet threw sand into the air blinding the girl momentarily as the Pecopeco ran swiftly through the sandy terrain.

Three hours past before she finally got the bird tired out. The Pecopeco stopped struggling and was now even following the directions it's rider led it to.

Now, with the help of a fast ride, the princess turned to the direction given to her to reach Morroc city and started moving again.

"I guess a bird isn't such a bad ride after all." A smug grin settled on the girls face shortly after she let out a sigh of relief. She sure was glad she no longer had to walk the rest of the way to her destination, what luck!

That's when it happened. An image just flashed through her mind while she was watching the soon setting sun. It appears she had failed to forget him, for memories of him and her past adventures had suddenly plagued her mind.

"Rue..." Mint whispered loud enough to be heard by no one but herself.

She knew very well she couldn't help it. There was nothing around to keep her mind off her current situation. Not even the beauty of the setting sun could push it's way into the girl's thoughts as she rode on.

Rue's story

The quiet boy found himself standing on the deck of the ship for the umpteenth time throughout the whole trip. Somehow he just couldn't believe Mint actually had the decency to leave him alone, even if she made him promise to tag along on her next relic hunt. It just wasn't like her.

Rue was deep in thought as the wind blew by playing with his hat, threatening to blow it away. He was too busy staring at Mint's weapons to even care about hding the gem on his forehead anymore.

/Why would she leave so suddenly without even telling Maya? Could it be because of me? Does Mint hate me?/

Maybe she thinks he didn't see her, but Rue did. He saw her frowning at him and Claire from the corner of his eye. Sadly, he didn't know why but it was almost as if she was jealous. He caught a glimpse of the shrug she made. She seemed mad at him before she left with Maya on that ship back to East Heaven. On that day he and Claire were reunited, when Claire was revived. Sure he did get his wish and she didn't, she clearly stated that to him before leaving, but he did promise to help her on the next relic hunt right?

"Why Mint? Why?"

Rue's thoughts were disturbing him deeply and he would have remained there still thinking if it weren't for a strange rushing noise at the side of the ship.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Johnny Wolf settle down you might fall out!"

/Hey! Wait a minute! I know that voice.../

Rod zoomed past the side of the ship Rue was leaning on riding his PINTO or rather his Pulsar-INferno-Typhoon-Omega...

Mint's story"

The Pecopeco sure was fast. Mint had covered more ground riding the bird for 30 minutes than she did on foot for hours. The girl was definitely glad the creature happened to be passing her way.

She also noticed improvement in her surroundings. There were cacti growing in some areas and palm trees where visible in the horizon. Two tall pillars stood close to those trees and Mint realized these to be the entrance of Morroc city. Civilization at last and just in time too. She made it to the city before the sun set and it was too dark to travel.

For a city, Morroc was small and pretty much inactive. Only archeologists visited the place to explore the Pyramids nearby.

/I wonder if the relic is somewhere in those pyramids?/

Morroc reminded Mint of Carona, and anything that reminded her of that town led her back to happier days of relic hunting with whom else but Rue.

/Wonder where he is now?/

A/N My God peepz I am SO sorry I haven't been updating this fic. I kinda concentrated on the other one, the Ragna Rockers.

Thanx to all the reviewers and please keep reading and reviewing. It gets me motivated to write more.


	10. Some things are better forgotten

-Standard Disclaimer applied here-

Authors notes: My sincerest apologies to all who have been waiting for this next chapter (be there any) I have concentrated too much on my other fic the Ragna Rockers or RR for short. Don't worry though Crow-chan and everyone at the forums, I haven't forgotten about ToF so yeah… here's the next chapter. (I hope I can still write something for ToF that somehow resembles a story or fanfic… seriously, I could barely write anyway…) Please stay and read then review to tell me if I should discontinue or not…

Chapter X – Some things are better off forgotten

"Duc in Altum." Words engraved on the golden frames that held the enchanted mirror in place gleamed in all their glory to be seen

Emerald green eyes stared back at the girl who stood in front of the Erised. (A/N yeah I don't own HP… I needed a name for the mirror okay? ) Reizyel stood before the great mirror gazing at the flow of various events as time passed on its course. She saw the future, before the threads of fate were woven into the tapestry of life and reality.

Those eyes held wisdom that no one can think to find in their entire lifetime and her face was the essence of serenity personified. Her pale white skin looked elegant in contrast to her flowing moss green robe.

Milky white fingers were traced over the engraved words and a soft soothing voice spoke the incantation:

"Seek out into the deep

where all light is void

the answers that I seek

that I may understand"

The girl's reflection on the clear glass began to swirl and the image became distorted. The colors swam in a spiral motion as if the clear glass was the surface of water in a bucket and someone disturbed it.

"It can't be. This could not have been destined to happen!" Reizyel exclaimed clearly in distress.

She tried the spell over and over again but no matter how many times she spoke the incantation, the same images appeared on the glass' smooth surface.

It showed a lady of fair complexion and ebony black hair breathing her last upon her deathbed while the world around her was in chaos. It showed the destruction of Rune Midgard and the fall of the gods or Aeons. A time of great grief was coming.

Sadly, the apprentice walked out of the mirror's chamber. She slowly made her way down steps of ivory stone and marble. The Morroc pyramids had vast chambers and one could easily get lost in the area but Reizyel knew the place like the back of her hand. Every step closer to her master's chambers sent a pang of pain and despair to her heart.

It was late; there was nothing but darkness down there at that time. The chambers, in a way, looked as if it came straight out of a horror film. Only the flames on the lighted torches hung on the wall s provided the faintest source of illumination.

Outside his master's chambers, Zaruen heard the echoes of his companion's footsteps and from the way they sounded, she was getting closer. This was it, what have the fates shown Reizyel and did they show the future of Rune Midgard?

"Rei, your back. Well, whathas the Erised foretold?" The Hume asked failing to hide the tone of anxiety in his voice.

She gave him a solemn look and as emerald green met scarlet, he understood. The Ragnarok was going to happen and there was nothing left to do but use Dais' research to avoid the obliteration of Rune Midgard.

Meanwhile, inside the room Zaruen was guarding, a melancholic silence loomed in the atmosphere. In the corner of the space, a small working table stood with the objects it possessed bathed in the moons light.

Some books lay open and unused parchment occupied the table. Inkbottles, half empty, were left inside the drawers.

A magnificent bed was to be found in the center of the room. It's silken sheets of the finest quality shone with the soft glow of moonlight. The mattress, stuffed with 1lunatic fur, sank under the weight of the bed's only two occupants.

A maiden dressed in a royal robe embroidered with golden threads and decked with diamonds, lay gasping on the bed taking in shallow breaths and slowly dying on the bed. A little girl, dressed in a purple gown with a ribbon of darker shades around her waist, sat at the edge of the bed to the right of the dying Aeon.

Reizyel and Zaruen entered their master's sleeping quarters to report the visions the guardian of Earth had seen in the vision chambers.

"Dais-sama, the Erised has confirmed the occurrence of the Ragnarok. Estimated time of impact is after twenty-four hours. The anticipated damage the Ragnarok will bring is beyond repairable. I'm afraid our only hope is the staff's completion…"

The apprentice seemed uneasy, as if pondering on how to deliver the next part of her speech. The silence in the room was broken when Dais spoke these words.

"I am aware of my impending death. I'm not going to last on this earth any longer, I know my time has come Reizyel. Before I expire I would like to assure the survival of Rune Midgard from the onslaught that's ahead of us all."

The Aeon spoke with remorse in her words.

"I'm afraid, being half god, I could not spend some more time with you. I am not immortal after all; I can't always be there to tell you what to do. Do not worry; I have completed my research on the four magical forces that maintain balance in this world. The staff is functional and guaranteed to save Rune Midgard from complete destruction."

While speaking, Dais handed each of the Humes in her presence an orb.

"Guard over the staff well after the squall has passed. Knowing the humans greedy nature, they will stop at nothing to gain such immense power."

"I have already given Ranfa the azure orb to watch over." The Aeon said after giving each the orbs they were designated to rule over.

After assigning her servants to fulfill her final orders, the semi-god asked to be left alone to await her death.

Rei had difficulty in coaxing the child in the purple gown to leave their master's side.

"We must leave Kiraen. Please don't give Dais-sama such trouble at this time. It isn't safe here…" Rei tried to reason with her.

"We can't just leave her here! The base is directly in the path of the Ragnarok. She won't make it…" Kiraen shouted.

Zaruen stood by the door telling both to hasten their movements.

"She won't be alive by then! Can't you see? Dais-sama has accepted her fate, it is time you understood Kiraen." He interjected.

And so, with one final glance at her beloved Dais-sama, Kiraen allowed herself to be led away by her sister.

-End Flashback-

/After the Ragnarok, we never returned to those pyramids. They held too many painful memories… and I couldn't bear to see the remains of our home. / Kiraen thought ruefully.

"I promise, I won't let anyone get their greedy hands on the Ragnarok for Dais-sama. Not while I'm alive…"

-Mint's story-

/I wish I stayed a little longer at Mel's. Regret comes at the end I guess. Man, I don't even know where to start now that I'm here./

A traveler in a blue tunic trimmed with golden imperial designs stood next to the city's only fountain. The PecoPeco next to her enjoyed drinking the water in the fountain as it squawked in pure content.

Two kids standing near the princess were immersed in their lively conversation.

"Are you sure about this? This dead branch sure cost me a bundle y'know…" A young boy with unruly crimson red hair asked his companion in uncertainty.

His friend, a small blond haired girl, nodded in eager attentiveness in response to his question. She had her hair up in two long pigtails held in place by clips that were fashioned to look like cherries.

"Aww c'mon Roan, don't ya wanna get stronger? You and I both know that the only way to do that is to fight a high level monster. Besides, we could easily replace the zennies you spent once we kill that monster and grab the loots." The girl stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay Maya, if you say so…"

Roan threw the dead twig down in front of him and stomped on it, splitting it in two. The atmosphere of the city suddenly changed and shadows leaked out of the two broken pieces of the twig.

Mint stood transfixed to her spot as she watched the black shadows travel up the wall and converge to form a tall dark figure.

Roan, who fell to the ground in shock, immediately stood up and ran towards the safer parts of the city without looking back to his female companion.

"Roan wait I can't fight a Doppelganger alone!" Came Maya's panicked cry. She stood too terrified to move from her spot.

/Doppelganger? A shape shifter huh? What's so scary about that/ Apparently, Mint hadn't **thoroughly **listened to the cleric in Prontera castle.

Much to her surprise, the monster that approached Maya didn't look harmful at all. It looked like the girl from head to toe. Naturally, curiosity drove the child to come closer the immobile monster. The princess was about to turn around and ride away seeing there was no threat only to realize her Peco Peco had dashed off without her.

/Now why would it do that? Hmmm… / She may not have been listening to her lessons well but something inside her told Mint the Doppelganger wasn't to be fooled around with.

Maya's clone stood there watching the little girl who was approaching it. The Doppelganger grinned maliciously and for a brief moment, something shining behind it's back caught Mint's eye. The sly creature was holding a sharp dagger behind it's back and was prepared to stab the child approaching it!

She caught that brief hint of a lethal weapon and dove straight in front of Maya before the Doppelganger could strike the child.

Inevitably, she was struck somewhere on her right leg as they both landed on the ground. Mint told the confused youngster to get up and make a run for it before fading out into oblivion.

/OMG-

The young traveler was surrounded by an endless stretch of pitch black as she found herself to be standing on nothing while floating around the vast vacuum.

"Am I dreaming?" She said after surveying the area and finding it to be void of any life form excluding her. Mint reached up to rub her aching head.

"Ow my head hurts! What happened? All I can remember is telling that girl, Maya, to run away and then everything went black." Then, she thought of something that scared her for a while.

/AM I DEAD/ Mint shook her head. It couldn't be, she knew somehow it wouldn't end this way.

"They haven't heard the last of princess Mint of East Heaven…" Mint's voice trailed off.

/There I go again, talking to myself. I should really get a hobby…/ she sighed to herself.

Now that the princess was more focused on her mission, all her memories rushed back to her. She remembered her lecture on the different monsters that inhabit the Midgard Continent specifically the part about the Doppelganger.

The Doppelganger

This is a high level aggressive monster. Being born from the shadows, the Doppelganger is a shape shifter and loves to disguise itself. The Doppelganger is usually seen in abandoned castles and structures such as GH but in rare occasions attacks small villages after being summoned with a dead branch. There have been cases of people going missing in some villages and replaced by Doppelgangers. This monster is dangerous at all times and impersonates the last living organism it has harmed…

/Great, Just what I needed, a destructive psycho monster roaming around ruining my reputation… not that I have a good one at that…/

Mint began to envision all the chaos the monster would cause disguised as her and desperately tried to wake herself from the comma she assumed she was in.

-Rue's story-

/I can't believe it. There Rod was, riding the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega right next to the ship. Jhonny wolf must have seen me, he sure seemed happy to see someone familiar. By the way he kept running to the side of the PINTO he looked as if he could easily be tossed out of the ride. /

"Hey ya Rue! Told ya we'd bump into each other again someday." Rod, the bladestar, said with a toothy grin.

It must have been a ridiculous thing for the people on board the ship to see, a young man talking to something on the edge of the ship.

"Where ya headed kid?" Rod managed to ask before returning his concentration on driving the PINTO.

Rue felt obliged to answer his question after all, Rod was a lot of help the last time Rue went relic hunting.

"I'm going to the Midgard Continent. It's another relic hunt, and you?" Rue didn't want to give out any more information out in the open like this just in case someone else interested in the ragnarok was following him.

It turned out Rod was off to another town near Rune Midgard to do what he does, traveling in search of a worthy opponent. Rue really wished Rod could stay a little longer but talking over the edge of the boat wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do.

"Well it's been a nice chat. Seeya Rue and remember, you've got heart so go out there and do yer thing. Best of luck with you relic hunt…" the bladestar said before accelerating the PINTO and leaving the ship behind.

Jhonny wolf's barks faded till they were barely audible and Rue went back to his silent contemplating.

-Flashback-

/She stood there and this time, I was sure I wasn't dreaming. Claire, my Claire was alive once more. /

"What's wrong?" She asked me slightly worried. I shouldn't have stayed silent and stared for too long.

"… I thought about what I would do, what I would say…"

/I was speechless, but then I realized I didn't have to say anything. Claire was my sister and she understood my feelings as if they were a part of her…/

"Rue, thank you I owe everything to you." Claire told me, her voice was so full of emotion.

/It hit me. Claire didn't owe me anything. It was my fault she died and therefore my duty to see that she got another chance at living her life. If there was anyone to thank it would be Mint…/

"Welcome back." I answered as I walked up to her.

/Mint stopped me from quitting and gave me the relic. She heard my story at the tavern but I don't recall ever hearing hers until Maya met me. Why she ran away… all the effort she put into getting the Dewprism… It just didn't make sense. Why would she give the thing she's been working so hard for to me, someone she met as a rival to the relic/

I saw Mint standing in front of the church watching my sister and me. Sure she seemed happy but I detected a hint of sadness in those eyes. Her gestures confused me more it's almost as if she hated me.

She disappeared into the ship without giving a last glance at Carona. I guess she didn't want to leave; neither did I but home seemed like a very inviting idea…

-End Flashback-

/So life's just as it used to be with Claire but better. Now, I could leave her with Ruenis knowing he can protect her. I can travel again, doesn't Mint know that/

A/N Yup that's the end of this chapter and don't worry Rue'll be in Rune Midgard by the next one. Please don't forget to review minna-san and till my next update, Ja ne!


	11. To My Dearest Readers

02 September 2009

_To my dearest readers__**:**_

_Greetings!_

In behalf of all Threads of Fate/Dewprism fanfiction writers allow me to extend my warmest of welcomes to you to this lonely section.

This is to express my sincerest gratitude for receiving your views and critiques on my past stories and future endeavors. All improvements in my writing skills and my enriched imagination, I owe to my readers and reviewers.

It is thus with much regret that I hereby announce the discontinuation of 'I'm Just a Kid'. Although my enthusiasm for the ToF fandom has not once faded, I'm afraid I cannot say the same about Ragnarok Online. As such, I no longer intend to add any more chapters to this story.

I have instead begun a more novel-esque story faithful to the established universe of the ToF game, which I intend to actually see through to the end. It has yet to be given a proper title but I shall soon be putting up the prologue that I have already written down.

In addition, I have released two stand-alone short stories titled 'Time's Up' and 'Happily Ever After' to further sharpen my skills and deepen my grasp of the characters' personalities. It may not be enough as a peace offering for the disappointment brought by this terrible decision but I hope it would encourage other fans to continue supporting ToF.

Once again I thank you for your support in the past and I hope to hear more from all of you in my future work.

Very truly yours,

**Kairi21**

Fanfiction Writer


End file.
